Moving Along
by Italian Fluff
Summary: Fighting against the lycons. Family conspiracies and ressurections. Heh. This may seem unusual to you, but this is all in a day in the life of a vampire. [SasuSaku] Only prologue is up


Moving Along

SasuSaku

Prologue

**A/N: Okay! This is my first vampire fic! Please tell me what you think. I will try and get the first real chapter up tomorrow after school. But this is just a long prologue. But you have to read it to understand the rest of the story. I think I did pretty well considering it's my first! But the more you review, the quicker I will update! And with my other stories, I will update those within the next few weeks. I have 3 quarters of DTR done. It's another time skip. This time it's from Adriana's point of view. And she's 15 I think. Adrian's like 21 and married to Hikari now! YAY! Then Beautiful Disaster I haven't even started on. Don't kill me! I've been suffering from this horrible writer's block, but this just came to me! Deal with it!**

---

The 21 year old glared at the crimson colored wine that sat in front of her at the auburn wood table. Why she was glaring? There wasn't enough. Not enough wine to cover up the misfortunes that had been bestowed upon her. Nothing could maker her forget. Nothing at all. The pink haired woman couldn't decide why god hated her so much. I mean really. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 6. She was orphaned and forced to live with… well… a creepy old man. He wasn't really old, but 40 to a 6 year old is dirt. And it wasn't till a year and a half later did Child Services finally figure out he had used a fake ID and was really a pedophile who had recently gotten out of jail. The 6 year old had never talked about what had happened in that house. Truthfully, I don't think anyone wanted to know.

Being forced into yet another foster home, the girl ran away at 10. And lived off the streets until now. Getting part time jobs on the streets selling news papers and other crap, she managed. And now she's 21, and as drunk as an old hobo on the streets of New York.

And who is this very unlucky girl you ask? Her name is Sakura Haruno. She has long pink hair down to her back. (A/N: She can't get it cut a lot because she can't afford it.) And she also has apple green emerald eyes. A very attractive woman to be exact. Busty, curvy. But it was all hidden beneath a black old torn trench coat that had belonged to her father. Then she had on a pale gray scarf that contained many stains from unknown substances. Not much to look at. Well, unless you were staring because she frightened you or you were feeling sympathetic. But either way, no one really cared for her.

"Another round Joe." Sakura croaked and slammed her glass on the table. "I'm gonna be here alllllllll night!" Her words were slurred. Then she let out a hiccup and giggled. "I'm drunk, right?" She asked. A man with grey hair on the side of his head and a major bald spot sighed while cleaning out a cup.

"Sakura. You've had enough for tonight." He spoke and shook his head.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. "I am perfectly sober Joe!" She added.

"But you just asked if you were drunk." He replied.

"But I just asked." She pointed out with a smirk in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Exactly. If you were sober, you wouldn't have asked such a pointless question! And you are so drunk not to notice that you are!" The bald man snapped. Sakura glared at the man.

"You are one fucked up smart man, you know that Joe?" She asked in a sardonic tone.

"Out." Joe said and pointed to the door. Sakura looked taken aback.

"Excuse mwah?" She asked, her words even slurred more.

"Out!" He repeated. She deepened her glare and began to walk out.

The drunk girl turned her head over her shoulder.

"You know what Joe? You're as stupid as your father." She snickered and walked out the door. Joe stood there confused. What the hell? She didn't know his father! She was drunk…

---

Sakura walked down the alley in search of a garbage can to throw up in. But her stomach had never agreed with her. She keeled over and let the bile fall to the cement. It only added the smell to the stench of the alleys of Tokyo Japan. Letting the last chunk of the regurgitated food fall, she stood up and breathed deeply. This was such a bad habit for her. It needed to stop.

She wandered around aimlessly coming across the garbage can Joe's bar used. Before she could think, Sakura was in the dumpster searching for more wine and beer. But no such luck. Instead she found something she totally didn't expect.

There in front of her was a hand. A human hand. Her face stayed emotionless. Sakura had found too many dead bodies to count. And man it was getting annoying. She grabbed the hand of the person and pulled it out of the garbage. The person had short brown hair and a shit load of make up and a mini skirt and a tube top on. Sakura sighed.

"Another hooker." And dropped the hand. Eyeing the body, she noticed something on the girl's hand. A gold ring with an emerald inside it. Sakura raised her eyebrow and grabbed the prostitutes hand again. Slowly sliding the ring off, (A/N Respect for the dead lol.) Sakura soon became interested in the minor piece of jewelry. It wasn't cheep plastic like so many others wore, it was solid gold. Man… she must have been good.

Looking back and forth, Sakura took note that no people were watching. While attempting to hide her face, she quickly slid the ring on without hesitation. Nothing happened. A smirk grazed her features. This could make some money at a jewelry store. A LOT of money at a jewelry store.

Sakura climbed out of the dumpster with a sigh. Padding her black trench coat, she began to walk. But then she heard a chorus of whispers behind her. Then a flap of wings. This of course startled the pink haired woman.

"Who's there?" She yelled as she turned around. No response. Another flap of wings. From what Sakura could tell, the wings were huge.

She was about to repeat herself, when a large human sized figure fell of a building and into the alley. Sakura raised an eyebrow. The figure got up and brushed itself off.

"Dobe! Get your ass up here!" A voice said from back on the roof. The figure that had fallen started yelling profanities.

"Well sorry Sasuke teme! You pushed me!" The other man argued.

"Dumb ass! I didn't! And look what you've done! She saw us! Now we can't knock her out from behind!" The man on the building argued. This scared the shit out of poor Sakura. Were they gonna rape her?!

"Hey Miss?" Asked the man who had fallen off of the building. Sakura started to back away. "I mean you no harm." He added quickly. "But I was wondering, did you put that ring on that you found?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "And are you feeling ok?" He asked again. She nodded once more. Finally the man was in view. He had blonde spiky hair and what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. Then something large on his back. The man turned to face the other guy.

"It's her." He called. The man on the building motioned with his arms and him and a few other people jumped down. Sakura was confused. The blonde man came closer. Sakura noticed what was on his back. Wings.


End file.
